


Just Say "I Do"

by myxiubun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxiubun/pseuds/myxiubun
Summary: Park Chanyeol has always been clumsy when it comes to Kim Jongin





	Just Say "I Do"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfiction, and I apologize if there are any errors. Enjoy reading :)

Jongin sits patiently in the small table for two.

_6:53 pm_

Chanyeol's 23 minutes late, but Jongin isn't surprised.

Chanyeol has always been like this when he's the first to create plans. When they had first started dating, Jongin would get frustrated from having to wait every time, but 5 long years of doing the same thing has now grown him accustomed to it. He chuckles to himself as he runs his fingers along the smooth wooden table. Its slightly warm, from the heat of his arm that was laying on it earlier.

The tie he's wearing tightens his throat a little, so he decides to loosen it slightly. His dark brown hair is slicked back today, and not messily on his forehead like it usually is, while his new leather shoes squeak against the mopped wooden floor (He purposely scrapes them to amuse himself). Jongin hardly ever dresses this elegant and would rather be in a T-shirt and skinny jeans, but Chanyeol chose an exquisite restaurant, and Jongin didn't want to look sloppy.

Jongin sighs. He can tell that he's beginning to receive awkward glances from the people around him as hushed whispers are spoken about him. He probably looks like a complete idiot sitting alone like this, not even eating anything. A chuckle escapes his lips. How much more obvious can people be?

"Excuse me, sir?"

Jongin glances up toward the neatly dressed waiter standing in front of him, and offers him a polite smile. His gray hairs are awfully noticeable against his raven colored hair.

"Would you care for a glass of water? Perhaps look at the menu whilst you wait?"

Jongin shakes his head, "No I'm fine thank you." He doesn't want to make it seem as if he was there at the restaurant a long time when Chanyeol arrives. It would make him feel guilty, he knows.

The waiter nods, "Okay, just let me know if you need anything." With that, he respectfully bows and walks off.

Jongin faces forward once again and puts his hands in his pockets. He briefly wonders how long Chanyeol is going to make him wait this time.

He analyzes the area surrounding him and rests his gaze on the crystal chandelier above his head. It really is a pretty sight. He begins to ponder if the chandelier is actually made of real crystals, and lightly thinks to himself if he is worthy of being in such an expensive place. Before he can do a quick check on his outfit, a tall figure stands in front of him.

Jongin smiles fully as he sets his gaze on Chanyeol. His hair is kind of sticking out of place, but he still looks handsome none the less, and his tuxedo is wrinkled. He seems to be out of breath and his cheeks are slightly reddened. He was probably rushing over here, maybe even running. Jongin laughs as he takes in his disheveled appearance. Chanyeol can be so cute sometimes.

Chanyeol gives him a lopsided smile as he seats himself in front of him, "Hey, did you barely get here?" He breathes

Jongin quickly glances down at his phone, _7:04 pm_ "Yeah," he lies, "I barely arrived like 4 minutes ago." Jongin smiles toward him and Chanyeol's lopsided smile stretches, revealing more of his perfect straight teeth.

"That's good." Chanyeol says as he folds his hands in front of himself, "For a second, I thought I kept you waiting."

"No," Jongin answers as he stretches his hand to cover Chanyeol's folded ones "You came just in time."

Chanyeol laughs and rests his gaze on their hands. He's probably nervous, or maybe embarrassed because his leg begins to bounce and it slightly moves the small table beneath them.

Jongin is quick to notice and gives his hands a small squeeze, "No need to be anxious" he giggles, "It's just me. This isn't our first date."

Chanyeol lets out a nervous chuckle "I know it's just..." he trails off to think about his wording carefully, "I just feel lucky to be able to be with someone as special as you."

Jongin can feel the heat start from his ears and it immediately threatens to come down his cheeks. He drops his head to avoid Chanyeol from noticing and he laughs, "You are so cheesy Park Chanyeol."

The waiter comes by with the menus and they each choose a different dish to eat. Once the waiter promises that the food will be out in a couple minutes, Chanyeol immediately begins to talk about the recent funny experiences he's had with Sehun with that loud voice of his. Jongin listens throughout all of it and comments when necessary. He really enjoys listening to Chanyeol's happy voice.

Once the food arrives, they eat with laughter. Chanyeol chokes on his salad at one point and Jongin can't help but laugh at him. They attract a lot of attention and dirty looks from the nearby tables, but Jongin can honestly care less. He loves seeing Chanyeol content and he doesn't want to ruin the moment.

When they are almost done with their food, Chanyeol asks the waiter to bring some wine and within minutes, he comes by with rich red wine. Chanyeol serves some for his boyfriend and then serves himself. As Jongin slowly sips his beverage, he notices Chanyeol dig into his pocket and pull out a small object. Jongin raises his eyebrow in confusion, but brushes it off thinking not much of it.

Chanyeol exhales and it causes his cheeks to puff up. He lifts his arm to brush at the non-existent sweat that's on his forehead, and focuses his gaze on something over Jongin's shoulder. He notices that Chanyeol hasn't touched his wine since he's served himself and the younger begins to wonder if something's wrong.

"Chanyeol," Jongin says quietly. Chanyeol flinches and turns his gaze toward his boyfriend with wide eyes. He must have been in deep thought about something. That's unusual... "Are you feeling okay?"

Chanyeol gives him a big smile and laughs nervously. He has always been very expressive, "Yeah I'm okay." He pulls at the collar of his tuxedo and breaks their eye contact, "you should probably finish your food. It would be a waste if you don't."

Jongin gives him a skeptical look and lifts his fork to poke at his leftover rice. But Jongin honestly isn't feeling hungry anymore, Chanyeol's fidgeting was distracting him. He pops the food into his mouth and chews slowly, analyzing the man in front of him from the corner of his eye. He _knows_ something is wrong.

"Chany-"

"Jongin," he interrupts.

They make eye contact and Jongin immediately clams up. Chanyeol looks at his lover's confused face as he chews on his lower lip, and then averts his gaze. He raises his hands from his lap onto the tabletop and they're folded, hiding something beneath them. Jongin's eyes widen as Chanyeol opens his hands slowly to reveal a small black box.

"Jongin," he speaks gently, "will you-"

His arm reaches out too far and knocks over the glass next to him. He gasps and the red wine falls forward, spilling all over Jongin's new tuxedo. The younger raises his arms up by instinct and watches as it seeps through his pants. It's cold. He glances up just in time to see Chanyeol's horrified face.

"Jongin I'm so sorry I-" he desperately grabs for the napkins beside them and extends his body forward to wipe the wine that landed on his chest. Jongin can definitely hear the "not so hushed" whispers now as Chanyeol attempts to wipe him clean. Jongin looks up at Chanyeol's frightened eyes and his lips quirk upward. Before he knows it, he's laughing, and Chanyeol has stopped his actions. Instead, he's looking at him with wide eyes, confusion written all over them.

"You're so clumsy," Jongin says in between laughs, "you can't even propose without messing things up." He wipes at the tears that have begun to form at the corners of his eyes from laughing too much.

Chanyeol lets out an awkward laugh as he slowly sits back down and all the blood in his body rushes to his face. He covers his face with his hands and small whine escapes from his throat, "I feel so stupid. I just ruined your entire outfit."

"Don't worry about it," Jongin answers as he waves his hand, "It's not like it's the first time you've done this." He chuckles and Chanyeol peeks his eye out to look at him. Jongin gives him an amused smile as he raises his beverage to his lips, "So are you going to finish or leave me hanging?"

Chanyeol quickly uncovers his face, as if reminded on what type of situation he was in, "Yeah, of course!" He picks up the black box in front of him and laughs awkwardly, "Jongin," he licks his dry lips and opens the box, "will you marry me?"

Jongin smiles at him, and Chanyeol's smile stretches further, "Yes," he answers as he lets Chanyeol slide the ring in between his fingers. It's pretty. It reflects the rainbow when adjusted properly under the light. Jongin analyzes it on how it appears on his fingers, and concludes that it looks beautiful.

He glances up toward Chanyeol and he has on a crooked smile, the one that makes one eye look smaller than the other. He laughs, "So Jongin, I just spilled wine all over you. You sure you want to spend the rest of your life with someone as clumsy as me?"

Jongin raises an eyebrow and gives Chanyeol a half smile. He begins to stand slightly from his seat and extend his body forward. Chanyeol instantly gets the message and stretches his neck forward too. Right before their lips touch, Jongin covers his fiance's hand with his own and whispers, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ^^ Thanks for reading.


End file.
